vampirinafandomcom-20200215-history
Vampirina Hauntley
Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley is the main protagonist of the Disney Junior animated series, Vampirina. She is a 200-year-old vampire, whose family moved from Transylvania to Pennsylvania to open a local Scare Bed n' Breakfast."Lauren Graham and James Van Der Beek to star in Disney Junior's Vampirina". Entertainment Weekly (June 27, 2017). Description Vampirina used to live in Transylvania with her parents, Demi, and Gregoria, where she lived a comfortable life and was popular at school. However, things changed when she and her family moved to Pennsylvania so her mother could achieve her dream of opening a B&B for traveling gouls and monsters. While Vee was excited about the move, she also felt nervous about fitting in with humans, especially after the B&B scares away the first human they meet, Edna Peepleson. Luckily, she managed to befriend her new neighbors Poppy Peepleson, Edgar Peepleson, and Bridget. Poppy soon finds out about her identity as a vampire, but accepts her for her differences, and they become best friends. Bridget later finds out too, and while scared at first, also learns to accept her. Vee keeps her identity a secret from Edgar, however, since he likes to film supernatural things and upload it to his web show, which could prevent Vee and her family from living a quiet life. Like all vampires, Vee can transform into a bat. However, when she gets nervous she gets a case of the Battys, which is transforming back and forth into a bat uncontrollably. Also like all vampires, Vee can move very fast. She can instantly zoom from one place to another in a second without needing to speed up or slowing down. She also has super hearing that makes things far away loud and clear. As seen in "Vampire Weekend", mastering all the abilities of a vampire is challenging, and requires a lot of concentration. Vampirina's super speed appears to range from 339 miles per hour to 704 miles per hour. When her parents ask if she remembered to brush her fangs when the fangs are gone from her mouth, she will become unreasonably worried. She will then begin sobbing not too long, which only happened in Fangless. Even though Vampirina is 8 years old, she is actually 200 years old, which makes it impossible for people to figure out why she is 200 when she looks like a kid and it is hard to find why she would end up aging like that. Looks Vampirina is a humanoid vampire that is incredibly cute and is slender. She is Her skin is entirely bluish-purple, making it the color "periwinkle". She has pointy ears, very long and thin eyebrows, 4 long eyelashes sticking out from each eyelid, and very sharp fangs. Her hair is entirely black with a slight tinge of brilliant blue and has violet eyes. Her hair once turned pink which frustrated her in Fangless. Her hair has pigtails that appear to be shaped like bat wings. She usually dresses in a pink top, a black skull necklace, and black dress with a spider web pattern, wears blue fingerless gloves, and black boots with magenta laces along with pink socks. Nobody knows how Vampirina did her hair like that. Perhaps she found that quite interesting. The pigtails are being held up by fuchsia hair ties. At bedtime, she wears pink and purple pajamas with a blue ghost on the front. Her sleeves and pajama pants have blue bat patterns all over and she wears purple bat slippers. Her rocking outfit typically resembles a purple short-sleeved dress that has the same pattern as her usual dress she wears in most of the episodes. She would appear in magenta and black striped pants and grayish purple boots. Vampirina's countess outfit appears to be a light and dark blue ballgown with a very large navy and turquoise webbed hood behind her head. She appears in black slippers hidden underneath the gown and has a bat necklace. She wears a dark blue bat necklace and dark blue fingerless gloves reaching her elbows. The light blue sleeves are puffed out and very short, and her gown collar is larger than her usual top. The gown torso is entirely black with dark blue bats and an unusual pattern usually resembling a crack in glass or a spider web. There is a purple belt with an egg-shaped pearl on it. The bottom of her gown is a very large black, blue, and jeans blue spider web patterned skirt. Instead of pink, her hair ties are light blue in color. Vampirina's ballet outfit is a black long-sleeved shirt, a light pink spider web patterned tutu, dark purple pants, and black slippers. It then adds a bat tiara and the outfit design changes. The tutu changes from pink to a strange shade of purple. The collar changes in shape and the pants turn dark pink. Poses in Pictures In one picture, you can see Vampirina over a blank background. She can be seen looking at you with her mouth wide open and she is standing with her hands on her hips. Her head is turned to face the camera and her body is facing 3/4 from the camera. One of her eyebrows is slightly raised up. In another picture, the sky is dark purple and Vampirina is hovering in the air in front of the moon. She is again looking at you with her open mouth, but this time, she is seen with her eyes popped out, giving her the appearance of big eyes. Her arms can be seen in the air and one of her legs is slightly raised up. In another picture, she can be seen over what looks to be a city background with a twilight sky. Again with an open mouth and eyes staring at you, but this time, she is holding Wolfie in one of her hands and her other hand and arm is at an angle that makes her look like she is holding or lifting something. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Singing songs * Dancing * Playing her "spookylele" (a pun for "spooky" and "ukulele") * Scary things * Poppy Peepleson * Bridget * Edna Peepleson * Her family * Chatting with Nanpire * Spook Soccer * Demi * Gregoria * Turning into a bat * Using mashed up words such as "spookylele", "fangtastic", and "spooktacular" * Edgar Peepleson * Nosferatu being good * The Scream Girls * Running very fast * Drawings of her * Penelope * Buttons (appeared in Cuddle Monster) * Wolfie * Scaring people * Her fangs * Her bat wing shaped pigtails Dislikes * Hiccups * Anything that is pink (even though Vampirina is wearing pink, the pink color she hates is actually a different shade of the pink in her outfit) * Losing her fangs * Being lonely * Accidents * Messes * Baby cows (in Hiccupire) * Getting the Battys * Garlic * Trouble * Photographs of her as a bat * Anything that is gut-wrenching (saddening moments) * Getting batty fever * Her hair when it is pink Appearances Vampirina appears in every episode of Vampirina. Her debut was "Going Batty". Season 1 * Going Batty * Scare B&B * The Sleepover * Portrait of a Vampire * Vee's Surprise Party * Vee Goes Viral * The Plant Predicament * Mummy Mayhem * Little Terror * Super Natural * Vamping Trip * The Monster Snore * Bone Appetit * Woodchuck Woodsies * The Little Witch * Hide & Shriek * Vampire Weekend * The Bird Who Knew Too Much * The Ghoul Girls * Game Night * Oldie But a Ghouldie * Beast in Show * Critters! * Cuddle Monster * Batty Fever * Poetry Day * Nanpire the Great * Two Heads Are Better Than One * Vee Is for Valentine * Scarestitute Teacher * Look Who's Scared Now! * Dust Bunnies * Vampirina Ballerina * Treasure Haunters * Mummy's Day * Dance-lvania * Acrobat Boris * The Lemonade Stand * Hiccupire * Uncle Bigfoot * Fangless * Transylvanian Tea * Home Scream Home * Countess Vee * Frights Camera Action * Hauntleyween * Frankenflower * Nanpire and Grandpop the Greats * There's Snow Place Like Home Season 2 * to be added Trivia * Vampirina is based on the titular character from the books by Anne Marie Pace. * In Vamping Trip, she and her parents do not like the color pink when Boris told the family and the Peeplesons a scary story about a house that is painted entirely in pink. * In the episode Two Heads Are Better Than One, Vampirina is revealed to be left-handed. * She is afraid of baby cows as revealed in Hiccupire. * In the episode Fangless, Vampirina suddenly began to burst into tears when her fangs fell out of her mouth at school. * Even though she and her family are vampires, they can't burn in the sun. * When she hiccups, she is launched upwards and is left hovering in the air until she falls back down. * When Gregoria tried to brew a potion to grow Vampirina's fangs back, instead of that, her hair turned pink. * She does not drink blood or sleep in a real coffin. Gallery Videos Vampirina "Vee" crying References Navigation pt-br:Vampirina Hauntley Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Vampires Category:Hauntley family Category:Monsters Category:Singers Category:Ghoul Girls Category:Celebrities